Recently there have been increasing demands for photosensitive silver halide photographic material having better photographic characteristics such as high sensitivity, excellent graininess, and sufficiently high optical density.
In general, silver halide grains are prepared by a method comprising preparation process of silver halide seed grains followed by process of growing the seed grains, wherein water soluble silver salt solution and water soluble halide solution are supplied using jet method (for example, single jet method, double jet method). Said preparation of silver halide grains is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,958, U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,287, U.S. Pat. No.3,785,777 and U.S. Pat. No.90386.
However, the photosensitive silver halide photographic material containing silver halide grains mentioned above, can't meet the above mentioned demands sufficiently.